greshdigigamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Drew McIntyre def. Jeff Hardy (Judgment Day 2017)
celebrates winning the Intercontinental Championship in convincing fashion at WWE Judgment Day]] Drew McIntyre def. Jeff Hardy to win the Intercontinental Championship Results This championship match became personal when Drew McIntyre attacked Jeff's brother Matt (causing the latter to be sidelined with a concussion). "The Charismatic Enigma" came into the O2 with revenge on his mind and "The Scottish Destroyer" was intent on using that rage against the champion. The challenger used his power to his advantage, tossing Hardy around like a rag doll but the resilience as well as blind rage of Hardy came back to haunt the former "Chosen One" as Hardy hit a Twist of Fate out of nowhere and it looked as if he was on the verge of retaining the title but McIntyre powered out, much to the shock of Hardy and when Hardy looked to hit another Twist of Fate, Hardy was met with a Celtic Kiss headbutt before suffering a Claymore/Future Shock DDT combo and when it looked as if McIntyre was about to leave London with the gold, Hardy powered out of the pin, but that only enraged McIntyre, who continued the assault before planting Hardy with a Celtic Cross followed up with a second Claymore Kick which signaled the end of Hardy's reign as Intercontinental Champion Drew McIntyre has won the Intercontinental Championship in convincing fashion. How will Hardy react to this defeat on RAW? Preview After weeks of attacks, the situation between Jeff Hardy and Drew McIntyre comes to a head when both men clash for the WWE Intercontinental Championship. At King of the Ring, after winning the Gauntlet Match for the Intercontinental Title, Jeff Hardy's return to WWE came full circle but his celebration was cut short with the sudden resurgence of "The Scottish Psychopath", returning to the WWE for the first time in 3 years, with McIntyre laying out the new champion with a Future Shock DDT. On RAW Episode 52, Jeff Hardy's night continued to show ups and downs as "The Charismatic Enigma" was on the verge of another victory over Elias after hitting a Swanton Bomb but that was not to be as McIntyre made his way from the crowd to attack Hardy once again with a Future Shock DDT, awarding the match to Hardy via Disqualification On RAW Episode 53, Drew McIntyre made his return to WWE in-ring competition for the first time in 3 years against his former running mate Heath Slater. After picking up the victory with the Claymore, McIntyre's celebration was cut short with a vengeful Jeff Hardy standing behind him, hitting a Twist of Fate on McIntyre and proceeded to attempt a Swanton but McIntyre rolled out the way and met Hardy with a stiff headbutt before laying out the Intercontinental Champion with a Claymore Now the match has been made official, Jeff Hardy will defend his Intercontinental Championship against Drew McIntyre at Judgment DayCategory:2017 Category:Year IV Category:WWE Judgment Day Category:RAW Category:WWE Intercontinental Championship Category:Jeff Hardy Category:Drew McIntyre